


Moonlight Reflections

by CreativeKitten



Category: lady Dimitrescu - Fandom, resident evil village
Genre: F/F, Lady Dimitrescu - Freeform, Lesbian Dream Vampire, Smut, absolutely shameless, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeKitten/pseuds/CreativeKitten
Summary: Alex, a young twenty-five year old woman travels to Romania to care for her Grandmother who is bedbound. The village she moves to is remote, nestled deep in the mountains far away from society. With ought but a suitcase and backpack Alex moves in with her Grandmother, warned to keep away from Castle Dimitrescu and shunned by superstitious villagers. Danger lurks the village and monsters live in Alex's shadow.
Relationships: Vampire Daughters/Oc, lady Dimitrescu/Oc - Relationship
Comments: 43
Kudos: 125





	1. Superstitions

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

* * *

**Authors Note:** I did post this on Fan Fiction first so ya'll will be getting the first three chapters complete. Like I mentioned on FanFic, if I get enough likes, reviews, comments I'll actually write and not just create this piece at my leisure. I'm going to be 100% honest with the community. This piece is selfishly written because, oh my fuck, Lady dimitrescu is a Lesbian's wet vampire dream. I have zero shame. I did this as a teenager when I learned about Alucard from Hellsing OVA... And since figuring out my orientation I've been looking for that vampire Goddess to replace Alucard.   
  
I found her, ya'll!

Anyways, read on. <3

* * *

* * *

Her forehead presses against the cool glass of the taxi that weaves its way deep into the Romanian forests. Hazel eyes flicker, counting trees, and searching through the wintery white underbrush for any sign of humanity this deep in the wilderness. The radio hums between music and static, the further up the frosted mountain the cab climbs. Her eyes pull away from the forest and a low hum rumbles from her chest, glancing through the glass panel towards the driver’s seat. The hands of the driver practically strangle the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. The man’s paperwork is taped to the window shield and from where Alex sits, she can read the man’s name _, Antoniu Chitu_.

_“Sir, is everything good? Are you worry of ice on the road?”_ Alex asks, her accent American, with the slight drawl of a woman who lived in the southern parts of America.

Eyes that remind Alex of chestnut, a beautiful rich and pure brown flick up glancing at the rear mirror wearily before returning to the road. Antoniu speaks, his accent strong, but even through his Romanian accent, the American woman still hears the threads of anxiety weaving within his baritone voice.

_“The village. Are you certain it is the correct one? It is remote. Small. No more than two hundred or so occupants. You are not Romanian. Forgive me, ehhhhh, Alex? Yes? Alex.”_ He nods. _“But outsiders are normally turned away. My people, they are superstitious and this village has history.”_ Antoniu cocks a thick brow while nostrils flare, annoyance and curiosity color his expression.

_“Superstitious?”_ A single brow perks, curious. _“I’m positive this is the town.”_ Alex huffs.

Reaching sideways she retrieves her backpack and rests the bag within her lap. The backpack is small, made of faux leather, more a purse but not designed to be carried as one. Unzipping the cherished bag, she fishes out her passport, immigration paperwork, and the will of her Grandfather, his name is big, black, empty letter, _Denis Dines_. The soft pads of her fingertips brush over her Grandpapa’s name affectionately while hazel eyes harden, compartmentalizing the emotions that made her heart ache for the man who loved her unconditionally. 

_“My grandfather immigrated to America as a young man. He left his wife behind. She refused to leave her own family behind. He passed recently, cancer.”_ Alex shakes her head remorsefully.

_“I’m sorry for your loss. If he was a man of God, he is in heaven now.”_ Antoniu nods, though Alex caught the man glancing up at the rear-view mirror. _“You are American, but Romanian blood runs through your veins.”_

Alex furrows her brows and nods. _“Yes, I am American. I know very little of Romanian culture. Only what my father and grandfather have shared with me. But my Grandmother, Cataline Dines lives in the village you are taking me too. She is a frail woman and when news of my Grandfather’s passing reached her, the grief took a blow to her health. She’s been bed bound for weeks depending on neighbors.”_

Antoniu frowns with the news and tsks softly _. “You are a good Granddaughter to leave the comforts of America. Still, this village is no joke, Alex.”_ He shakes his head stubbornly. _  
  
_

_“My father begged me to go. He should be following behind me in a few weeks once he is able to transfer jobs and get his passport and citizen ship in order. Why Is the village no joke?”_ A touch of annoyance finds Alex’s feminine voice. _  
  
_

A drawn-out sign leaves Antoniu’s chest and his jaw tightens. _“The village is cursed. Young girls, women your age, they go missing. Take care of your grandmother but do not stray from her home at night and lock your doors! Pray every night that God keeps you safe! May God keep you in his light! Some things only folklore can explain. You’ll do well to learn from the villagers if they accept you.”_ The cab driver gives another firm shake of his head and falls into silence.

Alex simply stares, speechless, a severe brow arches, unsure what to make of the Antoniu’s warning. She slowly shakes her head, while a single hand lifts, brushing the messy locks atop her head sideways. Her hair is short, boyish, shaved on the sides but long on top, almost like a lazy mohawk. Her hand falls back to her lap and Alex slouches to the side, leaning against the door. The girl’s forehead resting against the window, her warm breath fogging the glass. 

Unease settles within her gut and her hand lays across her stomach in response. Her eyes flicker, quick with movement while milling over Antoniu’s statements. She chews her bottom lip anxiously, brows furrowing. A gentle frown of displeasure touches her lips. She did not believe in superstitions or folklore, but the man’s insistence did not sit well with the girl.

* * *

At some point, she had dozed off, the lulling curves and gentle bumps of the car soothing. The lurch of the Taxi stopping makes dark lashes flicker, until her eyes flutter open, gazing upon the old-time village that surrounds her. She blinks, one, twice, a third time then sits up, her plush lips parting.

_“I fell asleep?”_ She complains, pouting, she had missed seeing the village from the outside.

A hand lifts, rubbing sleep from her eyes and she twists to collect up her things strewn across the backseat. She snatches up her maroon beanie and dons it to protect her head and ears from the cold. The leather jacket comes next, lined with soft fur on the inside to keep her small person warm. Lastly, she pulls gloves onto her small hands. Plucking up her bag she tosses it onto her back.

Antoniu comes round, opening the door for Alex and a blast of frigid winter air assaults the girl’s soft features, instantly blushing the tip of her nose and cheeks pink. A violent shiver rips down her spine while she blinks dumbfounded at the hand Antoniu holds out in offering. The gesture was uncommon in America, to be helped politely out of a motor vehicle. The implications of that hand didn’t sink in at first for the American Woman. Yet finally, a blush scores Alex’s cheeks, and her gloved hand takes his, and follows his guidance out of the car.

_“Thank you.”_ She mumbles bashfully. Antoniu shakes her head. _“Kindness costs nothing. There is ice on the ground, watch your step.”_ The cab driver warns. The leather boots Alex wears finds ice immediately as her feet hit the paved ground. Hands snatches at the car door instinctively the moment her feet begin to slip. She steadies herself just in time and the cab drive chuckles.

_“I did warn!”_ He teases.

_“You did! This is the… Third time I’ve been in snow? It is always warm and sunny in Southern California!”_ Alex pouts up a fierce storm.

Her eyes lift, gazing on the old village cottage that is her Grandmother’s, hidden in the trees. The roof slants, snow covers every shingle while icicles hang from the rusting gutters. A chimney jets up towards the sky and billows white smoke, suggesting a burning fire inside. The paint on the walls peel and heavy curtains cover the windows. Slush leads up to the front door where a small porch waits. A sad, dwindling pile of wood lays against the side of the house. A frown tugs at Alex’s lips. She had never had to cut wood before, but an inkling suspicion warns her she would be learning soon.

The house could have been a romantic stay, had Antoniu not warned her with his superstitions and her grandmother inside, sickly. The houses around her were dreary, unkept, almost sad in the blanket of snow that covered the other cottages.

_“Head up to the door. I will bring your bag, then I will be on my way. I want to be far gone from this village before the sun goes down.”_ The cab driver mutters.

Alex nods her head and slowly works her way towards the front door, Antoniu behind her with the black suitcase. Swinging her backpack around she digs Leu from her backpack and offers it to the cab driver who takes the revenue and pockets it. In exchange Antoniu sets her suitcase on the patio.

_“Thank you, again, for driving me out here.”_ Alex bows her head, her voice earnest.

Antoniu shakes her head _. “Do not thank me. I’ve brought you to hell.”_ With that, he turns back to the cab. Within minutes, he is gone, and Alex is left in the eerie silence of the small village.

She exhales slowly, the quietness unnerving constating the white noise of America. Glancing down the street Alex’s brows furrow. The village sits in a small clearing and surrounding the clearing huge oak trees grow beside pine trees, their branches heavy with snow. The village must have been nestled in a valley. The mountain sides climb just a bit after the tree line into the grey skies. There are no cars, no powerlines, no lamp posts, nothing but dirt roads. For a moment, Alex feels as if she is taking a big step back in time before the invention of electricity. Even the streets were empty of villagers most likely avoiding the cold.

Turning Alex pulls a key from her backpack, the one her father had given her before the trip. Inserting the key into the lock and turning the doorknob, Alex calls out. _“Grandmother?”_ Her voice warm despite the chill, and a glimmer of excitement settling in the pit of her stomach.

_“Here, child.”_ Her grandmother’s English is poor at best, hard to understand and Alex follows the sound of her voice.

Traveling through the small house, the girl takes note of the cobwebs and dust clinging to the walls of the foyer. Passing though the kitchen she frowns at the dishes piling up in the sink, and the trashcan running over. Stepping through a small living room the couch is moth eaten, cups are strewn across a coffee table, and soot covers the fireplace, and a small flame barely survives on a mostly burned log. The cottage is chilly, uncomfortable to Alex.  
  
Finally the girl steps through the threshold of the only bedroom, where her Grandmother lays under thick furs and blankets. The side table beside her Grandmama’s bed catches Alex’s attention and surprise colors her expression at the amount of medication bottles that rest there.

_“Oh grandmother, Your home!”_ Alex inhales sharply, the state of her Grandmother’s house set a flame of fury in Alex’s heart _. “I’ll clean the moment I’m settled in.”_ She promises with a shake of her head.

Her grandmother chuckles while Alex kneels at the edge of the bed and removes the gloves from her hands. Reaching for the frail wrinkled hands of her Grandmother, those spindly digits chilly and shaking. Alex brings her grandmother’s hand to her own forehead; a small gesture of affection and she witnesses the love within the elderly woman’s eyes.

_“You are too good to me.”_ Her Grandmother exhales slowly, then turns, coughing heavily. Alex stands, worry in her eyes, alert, a hand resting upon her Grandmother’s shoulder. _“I am fine, child. But child no more! You have grown into a beautiful young woman. But your hair… have you cut it?”_ She asks, a shaking hand lifts to tug the beanie from Alex’s head.

Hearing the gasp of her grandmother Alex blinks, then frowns softly. _“You cut your hair as if you are a boy. Why?”_ She asks, the disapproval thick in her voice.

Alex glances away, feeling shame and she snatches the beanie, putting it back upon her head. _“Its a popular style in America!”_ She gives a partial truth, lying and gentle sorrow touches the young woman’s eyes _._

_“Don’t worry! I’ll…. I’ll grow it out while I stay with you, okay, Grandmama?”_ Alex offers in defeat, her hair more than just a style, but a statement of her orientation, a reflection of her personality.

Kissing her grandmother’s hand Alex stands adjusting the blankets over her Grandmother the twists for the door and steps through it before her Grandmother can interject. _“I should clean and head down to the store. Rest, Grandmama, I’ll come in and check on you before bed!”_

_“Do not stay out after dark!”_ Her grandmother calls after, her voice thick with worry.

_“I won’t!”_ Alex calls and steps into the kitchen, starting with the dishes, Alex hellbent on cleaning, order, restoring life to her grandmother’s home.

Hours pass, the cleaning Alex thought to be a simple task proves more tedious than she initially hoped. The dishes are easy enough to clean, but the cupboard shelves where the dishes were homed was covered in dust and the occasional rat dropping. Not to mention the dishes already in the cupboard were covered in dust as if they had not been used in months. The sink needed a strong scrubbing. Alex was almost certain mold grew around the sink drain. The floors were gritty with crumbs, dirt and the occasional stain of dried slush. In the corners of the kitchen cobwebs and dust cling to the walls and the small kitchen table is brimming with cans and boxes of food that did not make it to the pantry.

She cleans for hours, chatting occasionally through the house with her grandmother. Bit by bit the kitchen comes to life, warmer despite the cold. The fire almost dies and the girl fetches wood from the side of the house, the sun dipping down in the East. Placing logs into the fireplace Alex feeds the flames till they lick and roar to life. Standing she plucks her backpack, up off the moth-eaten couch and slinging it over her shoulders and slips into the kitchen, collecting up a rather stinky bag of trash.

_“I’ll be back Grandmama!”_ Alex calls and slips from the front door.

Stepping into the freezing air she shivers and bit her bottom lip. The town burned their trash collectively, or so her grandmother explained to her. The trash heap lays in a clearing close to the store, surrounded by stone, a big bonfire pit. The trek through the snow proves more challenging than Alex initially thought and after ten minutes of walking, she is panting, out of breath and she stops, setting the bad down while hands rest on her knees.

_“Oh, for fuck sakes. The air up here is so fucking thin too.”_ She grunts under her breath and plucks the bag back up, determination on her sharp features.

Eventually she finds the trash heap, finding it nestled near the center of the village, where several building line the street. For the first time she saw villagers walking the streets. Even their clothing seems old fashion, women in heavy dresses, men in doublets and trousers. Alex stops in her tracks, glancing down at her own leather boots, jeans, and the modern fluffy jacket that keeps her warm.

“I stick out like a sore thumb…. Did society just up and abandon this place?” Confusion overtakes the girl’s cold, rosy features.

Approaching the trash heap she grunts then tosses the trash bag on the stinking pile of rotting trash. Wiping her hands on her jeans Alex turns, gaze following the mountain line ridge. Brows furrow, spotting a grand tower sticking out from the tree line. Her lips part, intense curiosity igniting upon her features.

_“What is… that?”_ Alex mutters softly.

_“That is nothing and you need to fuck off, Stranger. You’re not welcome here in this town.”_ Alex jumps, first, at the man’s voice, which had snuck up behind her and then the loud crash of the man’s trash bag joining the pile.

Alex whips around, wide eyes glaring daggers at the villager who startled her. Her hand lifts, pointing her index finger at him. _“HEY! You don’t have to be an ass!”_ She shouts and scowls.

The man simply waves Alex off and stomps away through the snow, towards what appeared to be a pub. _“Go fuck yourself and leave our village!”_ He called over his shoulder then stepped within the establishment.

Alex’s cheeks color pink with quiet anger and tears well in her eyes. Her foot lifts, kicking snow then the girl stomps her way across the street, wiping tear away from her eyes so they did not freeze. Pushing the door open the bell overhead rings and the clerk turns, staring at Alex. Alex stares back, and self-consciousness sets in. Did it look like she had been crying?!

The Clerk finally shakes his head. _“Get what you need and leave.”_ He points at the shelfs, which were stocked with essentials and food.

Alex frowns severely, her lips part, while heat crawls up the woman’s neck. She inhales sharply as if to retort, but her mouth snap shut as the Clerk’s expression grew challenging. Getting banned from the only store in town would do little good for her grandmother. Alex whips herself around, giving the clerk her back and began her shopping.

From the shelves she selects cleaning solutions, foods, laundry detergent, and a set of sheets to toss over the moth-eaten couch she would be sleeping on. Glancing behind her she watches the Clerk, who did everything he could to ignore Alex. Clenching her jaw, she turns, taking her armful of products to the counter. Setting them down Alex reaches for her wallet.

_“If you’re smart, you’ll leave. Who are you?”_ The clerk asks, his voice a low, annoyed growl, a deep bass.  
  


_“Alexandra Dines.”_ She responds. _“The granddaughter of Catalina Dines….”_

The clerk arches a brow and his eyes shot up, pausing in his bagging. _“Catalina Dines… Many in the village believe she will not see spring. Poor child. You are not Romanian… Ehhh, American? You will not last the week, I think. Head my advice, Alexandra… Do not go anywhere near the Dimitrescu Castle, stay out of the woods, and do not go out after dark.”_ He states and hands the bag forward while Alex frowns.  
  


_“The castle on the ridge above the village? What, it is haunted or something?”_ Alex states, her tone disapproving.

_“No. Just stay away from it!”_ The man snaps and shakes his head.

Alex shakes her head, squinting _. “What’s your name?”_ She asks, picking up her grocery bags.

The clerk stares for a long moment, then finally sighs and shakes her head. _“Pilip Albu. Now out of my store. The sun sets soon.”_

Alex bit her bottom lip, perhaps a touch panicked after all she had heard today. “F..Fine! Fine! I won’t!” Alex left money on the countertop, twists, and darts through the door back into the frigid cold.

The sun was beginning to set, the sky eerie and dark, as if a heavy blanket rested over the land. Alex’s breathing came fast, anxiety gripping her heart and her head whipped left then right, searching for danger. Her jaw tightens while she breaths through her nose, deeply, trying to calm the worry all the men she met today instilled in her heart. Anger replaces her worry, and she shakes her head, unsure what to think of the superstition surrounding the village but isolation crept up her spine line spider webs. She’d make no friends in this village.

Chewing her bottom lip Alex began her trek back through the snow, refusing to stop and rest even when her lungs began to ache and burn. By the time she made it to the front door of her Grandmother’s house the sun had almost completely set over the mountain tops, leaving the valley painfully dark. The sound of wolves in the distance how and Alex jumps, her eyes wider than saucers.

_“C..Calm down. Romania has wolves. They won’t mess with people… Just fucking breath Alex. You’re letting lunatics get under your skin.”_ The girl takes a moment, centering herself while putting the housekey from her jacket pocket.

Setting the key within the lock Alex pauses, the hairs on the back of her neck rising. Every muscle in her back and shoulders went stiff, and her breathing came faster, pulse pounding in her ears. Her gut twists, instincts begging for ‘flight’. Goosebumps form on her arms and a violent shiver rockets down her spine as paranoia set in. It felt as if she were being watched. Turning the key, the lock clicks and Alex shoves the door open.

As the door opens a violent wind crashes into Alex, pushing her and snow into the house. Hidden in the violent gust a feminine, purring laughter travels with the howl, caressing the girl’s senses. Touching Alex soul deep. Twisting Alex stares out into the darkness with wide eyes, frozen in place, her gaze frantically searching the tree line. She saw nothing, and she grasps the door, her Grandmother’s weak voice startling Alex.

_“Inside! Lock the door! It is night, foolish girl!”_ Alex did not need to be told twice. She slammed the door shut and set the deadlocks.


	2. Medication

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

* * *

**Authors Note:** I already know my grammar in this chapter is going to be atrocious. I'll fix it as I find it when I read through. I was just **/way/** too excited. I wanted to post this out as soon as possible. _~~I've also been awake 16 hours now but let's not talk about that, kay, thx.~~_ This chapter is **/the/** build up with some super creepy elements. When I write something and go 'ick, that's gross', I know I'm doing it right. Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you thing!

* * *

* * *

Alex lays upon her back quietly, sprawling short limbs over the couch. Her feet just barely sticking out over the edge. The girl's mind is restless, endlessly circling back on the events of just an hour ago. Her heart still thunders in her chest and ears like war drums. Lashes flutter and hazel eyes shut. She inhales deeply, head bobbing while she counts silently, then slowly exhales. Resting the back of her hand upon her forehead she feels the cold sweat soaking her brow. The girl shifts, trying to find comfort on the old couch. The cushions are far too soft, and she grunts, melting into the musty moth-eaten fabric embrace.

" _What the fuck was that?"_ She mutters quietly to herself, milling over what she thought she heard on the wind and the messages her instincts were screaming not an hour ago.

Just above the couch a window sits. Thick curtains cover the window, dusty and dirty, another chore, Alex files away. She could see nothing outside just as nothing could see inside. The window makes her uncomfortable and she chews her bottom lip. The realization that only fragile glass keeps her, and the outside world separated sits ill in her stomach. The wind still howls, swaying branches beat the house, a loose /something/ flaps and taps against the wall outside, a _gentle 'thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk._ ' The noise mingles with the wind and the girl grows familiar of it while she listens closely. Nothing on the wind sounds out of the ordinary and a frown curls her lips. Had she heard laughter on the wind earlier?

" _I'm losing my mind… I haven't been here more than a day."_ The girl exhales and twists, turning on her side and nuzzles her forehead into the couch. A stubborn little ' _hmmmph'_ purrs from her chest.

She lays there for a time, forcing her breath to slow. The wad of unease in her stomach begins to unwind, and her mind became aware of just how exhausted she felt after cleaning all day. Her eyes feel heavy, as if weights were attached to her eyelids. She blinks once, twice and sleep conquers her, lulling her conscience mind into darkness.

Only an hour after the girl falls asleep, from the fireplace an unexpecting visitor makes it way down the chimney. A fly risks dancing with the flames and scorching its small wings. Buzzing through the room the insect lands upon the coffee table, and dances, scurrying in small circles, left, right, a figure eight, turning, its wings folding down upon its body. Small legs rub together as the fly comes to a standstill, those big compound eyes staring over the sleeping form of Alex, perhaps a bit more intelligent than a fly's eyes should be.

Taking off into the air the insect lands upon Alex's shoulder, the girl unaware. The tiny insect crawls up her neck, to her ear and pauses on the woman's earlobe. Alex whimpers in her sleep, shifting, her hand lifts to brush her shoulder, just missing the fly's intrusion. The fly waits not a second longer and the sneaky little creature climbs into the girl's ear and began to melt, until the creature became but a viscous goop, magic **,** _ **unnatural**_ _,_ absorbed into Alex's flesh.

_Alex dreams of snow and running barefoot. Sticks and stones, jab at her feet, her toes frozen. She wears a dress of white silks, almost transparent, and did little to hide the gentle curve of her feminine form. Flowers crown her head, wrists, and golden decorative chains wrap small ankles, jingling with each step. She is panting hard, her breath foggy in the frigid air, her lungs burning, arms and legs pumping, muscles tight, cramping, engaged._

_A wave of exhilaration and freedom bursts from her heart, the emotion consuming, and her head falls back as if she were a wolf, howling at the moon, the stars within the black sky stunning. She sees more stars than she had ever seen before! Arms cast towards the heavens and she spins, laughing, awestruck by this dream state discovery of the natural universe!_

_She falls back into the snow which puffs up around her like miniature clouds. Grinning she stretches her arms and legs out. She feels alive! She /is/ alive and this realization is revolutionary. Yet, the stars above her begin to burn out one by one, and the moon too melts as if it were no more than a candle flame dying out._

_A frown touches Alex's lips and she began to sit up, but the ground falls out from under her and shock takes the girl by storm, arms reaching for the black sky. The sound of flies invades the darkness around her like the distant wail of a tornado. There must have been hundreds of them. Fear set in, her heart beating uncontrollably, her voice a shrilly scream. "I won't!"_

_Her hand shot through the darkness attempting to grab anything to stop her decent. Reaching, grasping, yearning for salvation for some part of her knew if she hit bottom, she'd learn death's touch. Digits caught a hand, cold, much bigger than her own, the bite of nails dig into her skin and Alex howls in pain. The sensation of hot liquid, her own blood which glows golden from her own veins dribbles down her arm. Alex stares up in the darkness, hanging by a metaphorical thread. Her own hazel eyes meet iridescent golden hues, predatory, hungry, amused. That same, low, feminine laughter echoes through the darkness and Alex shivers. "Surrender." The voice purrs and drops Alex. She falls, and she screams._

Alex jars awake, gasping for air and bit back the scream that tightens her throat. Sitting up her hand lifts, wiping sweat away from her forehead. Her hand aches, and she examines it, the skin untouched, no wound bled golden blood. Exhaling she reaches for the curtains, tugging it aside to find sunlight streaming through. The girl groans then fell back onto the couch and rubs at her face.

" _Fuck that dream."_ Alex grumbles softly and lays upon the couch, dumbfounded.

The girl lays upon the couch for another thirty minutes until her stomach began to growl. Sitting up Alex stretches; slender feminine arms reach high above her head while her back arches like an archer tugging upon a string and a groan tears from her chest. Standing her toes find the cold wooden floor and she squints, uncomfortable. Twisting her suspicions are correct, the fire low, the logs almost nothing but ash.

"… _I'll need to go and cut wood today…. Or learn how to, anyways."_ She grunts and gives her head a firm shake.

Moving into the kitchen the girl put a pot on the stove and went about making tea. She did the same for breakfast, making enough for herself and her Grandmama. Pots clank and clink together and the scent of delicious food begins to fill the small cottage. She sings while she cooks, her voice soft, a touch shy and far from perfect, off pitch and sometimes, off key. When the food is done, she fills a tray with breakfast and carries the meal into her Grandmother's bedroom.

" _Grandmama! Good morning."_ Alex grins warmly and moves to her bedside. _"Which medicine am I supposed to give you, mmm?"_ The girl hums while setting the tray down upon Cataline's lap, the old woman's eyes wide as saucers upon the meal.

" _It smells delicious, thank you, Child!"_ Her Grandmother praises and her head bows to silently pray before meal.

Alex didn't join her Grandmother in prayer but simply tears into her meal, devouring the eggs and bacon down. Setting her plate aside she turns, glancing at all the medication bottles on the side table. _"Which pills am I supposed to give you in the morning, Grandmama?"_ Alex asks and begins to shift through the myriad of medications.

Cataline frowns at her Granddaughters atrocious eating habits and her lack of prayers. _"You did not pray; Alexandrea and you should not eat so fast! Your stomach will be upset!"_ Cataline scowls and points a spindly finger at three bottles closest to her. _"Those. Did you sleep well, Child?"_

Alex grins sheepishly and bit her bottom lip with a touch of guilt. How was she supposed to tell her religious grandmother that she didn't believe in a higher power? She instead busies herself with the bottles, reading the instructions and uncapping them, counting pills. Desperately Alex tries to remember her dream which was already melting from her mind like ice in the spring sun.

" _I think I had a nightmare. I can't remember. But I think I was running through the snow and howling at the moon as if I were a wolf. Strange, mmm, Grandmama?"_ Alex asks and tosses her head back playfully, howling.

" _My granddaughter is wildling gir…"_ Cataline began to speak but turns mid-sentence and began to cough violently.

Alex is at her grandmother's side in a heartbeat, hand upon her back, rubbing gently. A severe frown touches the girl's lips and she chews her bottom lip, worry in her hazel eyes. When the coughing fit finally ends her Grandmother lays back against the pillows, breathing heavily, her eyes teary and weary. Alex's hand lifts, touching her grandmother's forehead, brushing silver locks from Cataline's aged faced.

" _Here… Take your medicine, Grandmama. You'll feel better."_ Alex murmurs in a soft voice and places the pills within Cataline's palm.

Standing Alex collects their dishes, her Grandmother only managing a few bites at best _. "Do not fret. I am fine, Child… Just… tired."_ Cataline spoke, exhaustion in her weary voice.

The muscles in Alex's shoulders went tight and her heart aches for her Grandmother. Yet, she nods her head and forces a reassuring smile on her lips, determined to be the pillar that supports her ill Grandmother. " _Rest, Grandmama. I'm going out to explore around town then cut wood. I'll be back later, okay?"_ Alex nods her head, and leans forward, kissing her Grandmother's hairline.

" _Go, go. I'll be fine, Child… Stay in town and do not venture to far into the woods."_ Her grandmother warns.

* * *

Hours pass, morning long gone and afternoon waning towards evening. Alex spent her day _/trying/_ to make friends with the villagers. Most outright shun her, but some were polite enough to stop and hold conversation with Alex, speaking just long enough to sate their curiosity of the American, the outsider, and warn the girl away from the village.

Meandering down the snow-covered street her eyes flicker towards the pub, worn down like the rest of the village. The door barely hung on its hinges with deep scratches, the planks almost splitting. The windows, Alex came to notice, like almost every cottage in the village were covered by thick drapes. The roof sags with the snow atop it and the paint peels from the walls. A brow arches, remembering the man from the day before and she squints, curious.

Walking through the slush, she is careful not to slip upon the stairs. Grabbing the door, she nudges it open, the hinges squealing. The scent of cigarette smoke blasts Alex's senses, and the stale undertone of beer and ale bitters the air. Inside is dreary, the lighting low, almost every piece of furniture abused wood, the bar, the tables, the chairs, there was little comfort to be found in this pub.

At one of the tables two men sit playing cards, an older gentleman and a familiar one. The one from the day before who had been so rude to Alex. A middle-aged woman with brown hair and comely features wipes tables down and behind the bar burly man cleans glasses. Their heads snap to Alex almost simultaneously and they stare, unnerving Alex.

The familiar man scoffs and stands. _"Didn't I tell you to leave, little shit?"_ He motions towards the door growling.

The older gentleman across from the man frowns. " _Codrin. That is no way to speak to a woman. I don't care if she is a foreigner."_

Alex immediately frowns and steps into the pub, staring at Codrin, anger coloring her cheeks _. "I /was/ coming in here to apologize for calling you an ass! Why do you hate me so much?!"_ Alex shot back, her voice sharp, dagger like, unforgiving.

Codrin shakes his head at the old man and snarls _. "They'll leave their castle again when they realize she is here! Who will they take next?! My daughter?! No, Gabriel!"_ Codrin shouts, his eyes panicked.

The bartender finally speaks up, his voice sharp. _"That is enough, Codrin! You will lower your voice, or you will pay and leave. You too, girl, unless you are drinking. If not… Leave."_

Gabriel nods his head frowning. " _Isac is right. Lower your voice or leave… You dishonor yourself treating a woman so! Do you not think she is at risk… just as your daughters?!"_

Codrin turns, spitting on the floor which tore a growl from Isac and Gabriel. He reaches into his pocket and slams a pile of Leu down to pay for his drinks. Twisting, Codrin stalks towards the door, physically /shoving/ Alex out of the way. _"H..HEY!"_ Alex shouts after him, stumbling, tripping over her own two feet. She crashes to the ground, hitting butt first, then rolling onto her back. She stares up at the ceiling, stunned.

Gabriel is on his feet in seconds, rushing to Alex's side. He kneels with a grunt and helps the American sit back up, a strong bony hand grasping her shoulder to steady her. Fire burns in Gabriel's eyes and shoots daggers through the door Codrin left through. _"I'm sorry girl… Are you okay?"_ The old man asks, his jaw setting.

" _That guy is a fucking asshole!"_ Alex seethes the moment she was sitting up. Thankfully, the fall didn't hurt her physically. Only her pride ached. Turning her attention on Gabriel Alex nods her head furiously. _"I... I'm fine! What's his problem?! What does he mean?! /Who/ will come from the castle?! /Who/ will take his daughter?! I'm not hurting anyone!"_ Frustration finally won and her eyes grew glassy as she fought off tears.

Isac grunts and shakes his head, and he stares at Gabriel, his expression questioning _. "She is an outsider… It is not for her to know, Gabriel."_ The bartender grunts and soon the barmaids voice joins the fray. Her voice is soft and melodic and heavy with anxiety. _"Yes… You bring more danger to her… if you share too much, Gabriel."_ The woman casts her gaze away.

Gabriel sighs, and stands, offering Alex his hand to help the woman back onto her feet, which Alex takes. _"Come. Sit. First, who are you?"_ Gabriel asks and moves back to his chair, grunting as he sits down.

" _Alexandrea Dines."_ Alex brushes her rump off and moves towards the table, sitting, taking Codrin's old chair.

A hush fell over the three villagers and Gabriel frowns severely. _"You are too young to be Cataline's daughter… You must be the granddaughter of Cataline Dines then. That… complicates things."_ The old man's hand rose, rubbing at his brow. _"What do you think… Isac, Ileana?"_ The man asks over his shoulder.

Isac frowns and Ileana shakes her head. _"She is still an outsider. She was not born here. Sharing our history puts us all in danger. Let fate guide her!"_ Isac grunts and plucks the glass he was polishing back up.

Yet, Ileana turns her head away, bottom lip trembling. _"She is the granddaughter of Cataline… Cataline delivered so many children in our village… We owe the old woman… Without her I fear many of our women and children may have perished in the war of childbirth. I think we owe it to Cataline… to protect her granddaughter, even if she is a foreigner."_

Alex frowns and furrows her brows, her jaw tightening as she listens to their back and forth. _"If I'm in danger… I'd like to fucking know."_ Alex's temper began to peak, her voice rising. Gabriel shoots Alex a stern glare, which cools the American's head almost immediately.

" _Fine. Fine. I will tell you."_ Frustration found Gabriel's voice. _"But you will leave when I am done… And you will head my warnings well, girl."_

The old man shakes a spiny finger at Alex. Exhaling, the man begins his tale and Alex leans forward, listening well. _"The castle on the ridge… It belongs to the Dimitrescu family. Their family line stretches generations. Nobles, I think, when Lords and Kings still ruled these lands. Alcina Dimitrescu heads the household… Their family known for making wine."_

Gabriel reaches for the tankard beside him and wet his lips. _"Our village, our people… We have served the Dimitrescu for generations as well… Our history woven tightly with theirs. They come… offering jobs to the young women of our village… Many go, for our village is poor and the Dimitrescu offer good gold… But some… No, they go against their will… The Dimitrescu family is known for demanding our women when debts go unpaid. A man must protect his women in this village… both in debts and monsters. Many returns from the castle… but some… Some never come back."_ Gabriel frowns severely.

Alex lofts a brow, then they furrow, milling over the information presented to her. " _And none of you have thought to call the pol… ice…. No phones. Er,_ " Alex rubs the back of her neck awkwardly. _"Never mind… Have the villagers tried confront… Alcina over it?"_ She asks and Gabriel frowns.

_"Lady Dimitrescu. Do not get caught calling her by her first name, Alexandrea…. None dare confront her… There are… rumors that she is not what she appears. Some believe she is a monster. She and her daughters are known for their cruelty. There are no police here, Child. The laws that govern this village come from the Dimitrescu family for they control the Lue… and weather we eat or not in the winter. Some say they hear screams on the wind when they get to close to the Castle… Others think she is nosferatu. I… do not know what to believe… but I will not turn a blind eye to superstition. Pray, Alexandrea, that you never run into she or her daughters." Gabriel turns his gaze away, jaw tightening._

Alex frowns, severely, her tone a touch deadpan _. "There are rumors that she's a… vampire?"_ Arms rose and cross over her chest. _"And people… in this village… actually believe that?!" Alex pushes the chair back and stands._ _"I appreciate your time… But I am being treated like shit by that man Codrin… because he thinks that Dimitrescu chick is a /vampire?!/"_ Alex asks, bewildered.

Isac snarls, anger touching his voice. _"I told you, Gabriel! The girl does not understand! She is ignorant! Let the fates have her!"_

Ileana shakes her head and mutters softly under her breath. _"Foolish girl."_

Gabriel sighs and grunts _. "Believe what you will, Alexandrea… But now you know… The sun sets soon… Go, get home."_

Alex turns on her heel, shaking her head, outraged by the truth, the reasoning of the villagers. She was being discriminated against because of /superstition/?! Because they thought the woman living on the ridge was a vampire. Alex snorts as she steps into the freezing air, the sun already dipping behind the tree line. Alex huffs, hazel eyes blazing with her frustration and anger and she begins the long trek back through the snow.

Alex makes it home just as true night hits, but the wind did not howl like the night before. Pushing through the door her Grandmother's voice calls.

" _Alexandrea! You were gone all day! The fire has gone out. Quickly. Grab wood… Then inside!"_ Cataline calls.

Alex groans, she had forgotten about wood. _"Yes, Grandmama!"_

Going back through the door Alex feels her way around the house. Without lights the yard is pitch black, her eyes struggling to adjust. Her boot finds the small, dwindling wood pile first and she winces, her toes throbbing and grunts, a gentle _'fuck!'_ hissing past her lips. Bending the woman began collecting wood and as the clouds shift, moonlight floods the yard. Only then, did Alex realize she was not alone.

A scream bubbles up in her throat, startled, Codrin standing just feet in front of her. The man rushes forward, hand covering Alexandrea's mouth, muting the shrilly scream. Alex has no time to struggle, his hand already high in the air with what Alex thought to be a heavy rock. Pain splits Alex's world in two, her head throbbing, and she felt warmth seeping through her hair and down her face. The pain hurt so bad her stomach rolls and the world began to spin with violent vertigo.

 _"I refuse to lose my daughter. I pick her life over yours, foreigner!"_ Codin hisses into Alex's ear and the girl's legs gave out. She falls, crumbling down into the snow. Spots dot her vision. She feels the man's strong arms pluck her up off the ground but nothing after, darkness overtaking Alex.


	3. Terrors First Kiss

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

* * *

**Authors Note:** It took me a few days to write this. College is getting a little hectic. But I am thoroughly enjoying my exploration into Alcina's headspace. Let me know what you think in reviews. I know ya'll are readying! I see it in the "Views" Graph.

* * *

* * *

Pain, she feels it even half asleep, the low throbbing pressure splits her skull, and she inhales sharply, groaning. Teeth clench, and realization bubbles to the surface that something coarse holds Alex's tongue down and bites painfully into the corners of her mouth. Eyes snap open, and she tries to speak, only realizing a coarse rope gags her. The rope is bitter, and the fibers feel like sandpaper on her tongue and gums.

Her head jerks and a scream bubbles up her throat. Instincts thunder through Alex, her blood running cold as panic sets in. With the jerk of her head and body the world violently spins, dizzying, and agony rips through her skull, pounding as if her skull was being chiseled from stone by a heavy hammer. She groans, Alex is almost positive she suffers concussion.

" _Mmmmmmm! Mmmmgh! Mhmmmm!"_ She tries to scream around the rope gag, but her voice is no louder that a muffled cry.

Frustration turns into a knot in her gut and fear overtakes the girl, her breathing quickening, nostrils flaring, her pulse rapid. Tears well in wide, fearful doe-like eyes, threatening to spill. Alex tries to move, but her wrists are bound to something? Only then did she realize her arms are bound behind her. Digits feel, touching something cold, something metal. A… pipe? Alex gives a firm yank of her arms, the pipe creaks and rattles but does not budge. Again, the world spins and it takes all her effort not to hurl the contents of her stomach up.

With each passing minute, her eyes adjust to the darkness and she realizes she is in a shed. The silhouette of a workbench and toolbox line the walls… Buckets strewn on the floor, along with boxes. Time passes in silence and that silence is unnerving, her ears straining to hear anything but the most she hears is the wind and perhaps mice under the floorboard.

The initial shock and horror fades and the chill sets in, nothing keeps the shed warm from the freezing cold. She begins to shiver, the cold seeping bone deep. All she had to keep warm was her jacket, gloves, and boots. Alex wasn't used to the cold. Not as an American who lived in Southern California all her life. The muscles along her back spasm and she whimpers. She refused to die of hypothermia.

Stubbornly Alex stands and she sways, almost tumbling to the side, but the bindings keep her upright and the pipe groans again. Her jaw clenches down on the rope till the muscles in her face ache. Standing hurt, and the world constantly shifts, a symptom of vertigo from the concussion. She inhales deeply through her nose, her expression hardening, and she swallows. Her will to survive and escape stronger than her desire to ball up and whimper through the agony that was her head.

With a grunt Alex tears her body forward with all her might. All her weight congregates at her shoulders, ripping against the pipe and the joints of her shoulders ache. The pipe groans and the old rusting metal buckles. The rope around her wrists tighten and bite into her skin, chafing. The attempt to break the pipe comes with a price and Alex dry heaves, the world spinning violently again and her head pounds unbearably for several seconds, the girl thought she might be dying.

" _Hey! Quit fucking off in there!"_ Codrin's voice shouts, thick with stress and irritation. A loud bang on the shed door shakes the entire shack.

Alex jumps started, then hisses, the jarring motion hurt. She hadn't realized Codin was there. Memories begin to return to her, how she ended up in the shed. Firewood, Codin, the rock that gave her a goose egg and busted the skin of her scalp. Anger like flames began to lick the inside of the girl's stomach. Hazel eyes narrow and she snarls around the gag in her mouth, baring her teeth, feeling no more than an angry cornered animal.

" _Fffffffff ouuuu!"_ She hisses through the gag in her mouth.

Inhaling sharply Alex presses herself against the pipe and exhales slowly. Anger feeds her will to survive, her need to escape and nostrils flare. With a grunt she yanks and flings her full body weight forward. At the same time, a feminine voice purrs outside the shed, predatory, cold.

" _Codrin… You've decided to pay your deb…"_ **BANG** , the woman is interrupted.

The pipe shatters and it crumbles, clanging to the ground. The sharp tug sends Alex stumbling forward, then falling. With her arms bound she has no way to catch herself and keep her balance.

" _What are you keeping in your shed, Codrin? The scent of blood is in the air…. A woman's blood.."_ The woman's voice is condescending but interest lurks in undertones.

Alex hits the old, rotting floorboards, head spinning, and dots invade her vision. A low groan tore from her chest and she lays still. She manages to keep her head from hitting the ground but everything hurt; her shoulders, head, mouth, wrists, and it takes Alex a moment to process and overcome the pain and nausea that follow.

" _The outsider. American, I think. Take her. S...She hit her head earlier. Take her instead of my daughter… Let my debt be paid, Lady Dimitrescu."_ Codrin's voice held a chord of fear and panic.

A low feminine laugh rumbles through the air followed by a short, predatory, aggressive growl. Alex freezes and lifts her cheek off the cold floorboard, doe-like eyes staring at the shed door, listening. That name, she knew it, from the pub with Gabriel, Isac and Ileana. Alex's gut turns into a tight knot and she tastes fear upon her tongue. Every muscle in her shoulders and back went stiff, almost frozen in place. That growl was inhuman and enough to make Alex /move/. Rolling onto her side Alex sits up, swaying, then works her bound arms under her own rump, then down short legs, stepping through her own bound arms as if her limbs were but a jump rope.

" _American? What good will a stray do? No, I will have your daughter, Codrin… Or I will have your life. Pick. I've no patience for men who tempt fate and renege on their debts."_ The sound of what Alex thought to be a blade is heard and then the clicking of nails.

With her arms in front of her now, she lifts her tied hands to her head and bows her head, just barely able to reach the knot of the gag. Frozen fingertips tremble and feel stupid work at the knot. Seconds feel like drawn out minutes and she stumbles, the knot tight, but slowly it begins to loosen, enough that the rope falls from her mouth and instead hangs about her neck. She hears footsteps then something banging against the door. Her eyes snap forward, wide and terrified. There was no time to unbind her wrists.

" _N..No! No! You cannot have my Daughter. A..A..Ana is my legacy! My only child! Please! Merc…"_ Something hits the door, and pierces through it.

Alex hears splitting wood and witnesses what she thought to be the shine of five slender blades in the dim light of the shed sticking from the door. The girl stumbles backwards, scooting on her butt. She bumps into the broken pipes and sends them clanking away from her. Her back eventually crashes into boxes lined along the back wall and they tumble down atop her, musty clothes covering her person, Her heart hammers in her chest and the world begins to spin while she struggles to get the clothes off her person, her breathing uncontrollable, never able to get enough oxygen to her lungs. The girl's head throbs severely, confusion and fear eating at her, a shy breath away from a major anxiety meltdown. Was she going to die? She couldn't breathe! Alex didn't want to die!

Codrin's voice ends in a sickening gurgle, then silence. Whatever pierced the door retracts and the sound makes Alex jump and cower away in fear. Codrin's heavy body hits the ground outside with a resounding 'thump'. Alex holds her breath, as if whatever was out there might not notice her if she froze and made herself small. She dare not move in the pile of clothes that surround her.

The sound of crunching snow approaches the door and the girl bites her bottom lip. The door opens with a terrible whine of hinges and the silhouette of an inhumanly tall individual stands within the doorway. The individual bends, bucking to enter the small shed with Alex. The girl whimpers, pressing herself against the wall of the shed.

" _Help! Please!"_ Alex cries, and warm tears burst from her eyes, her mind shattering from the horrors she'd encountered.

She holds her bound hands up, trying to show whom she thought to be Lady Dimitrescu the horrible bindings Codrin had tied about her wrists. Between the panic attack that makes Alex's chest ache and her breaths come short and the goose egg wound upon her head, her body sways, trembling like a leaf on the wind and she begins to collapse sideways. As she slouches, time slows and between the impossibly long legs she sees the shadow of Codrin's body limp in the snow, the moonlight reflecting on…. Something liquid, blood? Her body never hits the ground, arms catch her, a massive palm scooping her head and stopping her descent inches from the floor, those strong hands cold to the touch but firm as steel.

" _So you are the foreigner… Fascinating."_ That feminine voice brushes Alex's senses, a touch mocking, firm, alluring.

Alex could no longer see, darkness eats her vision and a whimper tears from her chest barely able to manage the pain of her head any longer. She fights to stay awake, stay conscious, something is wrong, dangerously wrong and her instincts scream, forcing her to waver on the edge of consciousness and subconsciousness.

" _A little fighter, aren't you, Stray. You tore the pipes down in your desperation and you fight even now. No more. Surrender."_ A hand rises, covering Alex's eyes, coaxing them to close. Try as she might, darkness overcomes the girl, unable to defy the woman's command and she falls limp in the woman's arms.

Her sleep is dreamless and her lashes flutter, she breathes slowly, as consciousness comes back to her. The first thing she notices is the scent. Something tickles her nose, sweet, like night blooming jasmine and the pleasant smell lulls the girl from the darkness of her own mind. Memories begin to filter through the haze of exhaustion. Hadn't she passed out in a pile of rotting clothes? The tips of her fingers twitch, her hands grope and brows furrow. A mattress? A low groan rumbles from her chest, the gentle throbbing of her head finally tugs her from her half asleep dream state.

" _Fuck! My head. Nnnngh."_ She groans, her voice groggy, and both hands lift and cradle her skull. Wait, hadn't her wrist's been bound?

Eyes snap open and she sits up, heart pounding. She didn't feel dizzy. Alex's jaw practically drops. The room she lays in is like nothing she had seen before. Antique furniture lines the walls, beautiful, well taken care of, but a touch dusty. The walls are covered with beautiful floral wallpaper, the ceiling unbelievably high. A chandelier hangs in the middle of the room and a fireplace roars off to the side. Alex frowns softly, confusion takes the girl's soft features by storm.

Alex inspects her own personal damage first. A hand lifts, gently touching the back of her skull. Her fingertips found a goose egg along with her hair matted with dried blood. " _Ouch. For fucks sakes. He could have killed me."_ She hisses softly.

She hears the click of heels above her, and she jumps, her chest throbbing. Eyes cast desperately towards the window and she crawls from the bed. Toes touch the chilly floor and she sharply inhales. Where had her shoes gone and her jacket?! She shakes her head and scrambles for the window, ignoring the discomfort of the cold wooden floor. Tossing the curtains open Alex frowns at the snow drifting through the darkness of the nighttime sky. Glancing down she bites her bottom lip. She was at least three stories up?

" _What the fuck did you get yourself into, Alex…"_ Leaning forward, she rests her forehead against the cold glass.

The clicking of heels comes to a stop. Alex's eyes shoot up and she twists. She pads her way towards the door, fingertips wrapping the knob. With a gentle tug she pulls it open and sticks her head through the door. The hall was nothing like she'd seen before, beautiful, victorian style, grand. The walls are lavish with beautiful scrolling picture frames and mirrors. Tables line the walls with expensive vases and flowers. Her jaw practically hangs open, mystified.

" _Where the hell am I…?"_ She breaths under her breath.

From down the hall a loud buzzing sound approaches, almost like a powerline humming. Alex squints, her hand grasping the knob a bit tighter and confusion washes over the girl's features. A wall of /something/ comes around the corner, the sound of the buzzing grows louder. Hazel's eyes go wide and as the swarm approaches the girl realizes the moving wall is insects, flies, even! Without a second thought she is quick to slam the door shut with a resounding bang.

Leaning her back against the door as if that might keep it shut, Alex's heart hammers in her chest and fear quickens her pulse. The buzzing goes silent and in its place a woman's voice purrs, a voice she was not familiar with.

" _Did I startle the Kitten?! Come out, girl, I just want to play!"_ The woman laughs and something hits the door with a solid /THUMP/. The force of it tosses Alex forward and to the floor.

Alex does the only thing she can think of. She scurries forward and tosses herself under the heavy bed, just barely able to fit. Curling she makes herself as small as possible. Some part of her knew she'd be found but she wouldn't make it easy to drag her out. Hearing the door open Alex holds her breath, eyes shutting tight, she dare not look. Another manic chuckle echoes through the room.

" _Oh! Hide and seek! I didn't think you were fun, Kitten! If I were a Kitten, where."_ She hears footsteps approach the bed. " _Would."_ Those footsteps stop and Alex's body began to tremble. " _I Hide?"_

The bed compresses above her, and the woman breathes deeply in. " _My…. you smell… divine, Kitten. Sweat, fear, blood… A midday snack I think! Are you going to crawl out from your hiding hole or are you going to make me drag you from it?"_ Alexandrea can practically hear the delight of the woman's voice.

What was she supposed to do?! Fear keeps the girl in place and she doesn't dare move, breathe, speak, make a noise. Laughter tore through the room and Alex _hears_ the swarm of flies again. She doesn't have a chance to move. The flies swarm under the bed, an impossible amount, far too many and they fill the small space, suffocating Alex. A scream tore from the girl. Those nasty little insects crawl on her face, manage to get in her mouth which Alex spits out. They try to crawl up her nose and in her ears. A hand materializes from the swarm and catches her ankle. With a firm tug Alex is torn from under the bed.

Alex fights, running on pure adrenaline, her legs kicking and the arm that was free pushes and shoves, throwing punches. At first she hit nothing but as the flies begin to melt away a blonde woman sits atop her, pale, bloody hands grab Alex's wrists with bone-crushing force. A cry tore from Alex's throat. The woman roughly pins Alex's wrists to the ground. Alex's hazel eyes shoot up eyes going wide at what she saw. The woman's mouth is caked with blood and thick goop Alex's mind couldn't process as gore. She grins manically, the woman's teeth too sharp to be normal.

" _Here, kitty, kitty~!"_ The woman began to laugh and bends down, sniffing at Alex's cheek. She whimpers and tries to melt into the floorboard beneath her.

" _I don't think I can wait!"_ She breathes, her voice a crazed ecstasy. A hand finds her hair, ripping Alex's head sideways and pain explodes across her scalp, forcing Alex to expose her neck.

Another violent whimper tears through Alex and her struggling doubles. A leg hooks the woman's and Alex tosses her weight to the right just as the woman opens her mouth and lunges for the girl's throat. Alex's last ditch effort works, tossing the woman above her off balance and her attacker spills to the side with a screech of frustration.

The woman's hand stretches out, nails tear and catch across Alex's chest, ripping her blouse and skin as if her clothes and flesh were paper. Alex screams in pain and feels hot blood begin to spill down her chest. Her attacker hits the ground with a thump! Alex scrambles forward and sprints for everything she's worth towards the door. She hears the flies behind her, gaining on her. Opening the door Alex slams it behind her and listens, one by one, as the wall of flies slam into the door like pellets crashing into a wooden fence.

" _HELP!"_ Alex screams at the top of her lungs and she is running, desperation thick in her voice and she cries, tears streaming down her cheeks

She's running blindly, and her lungs burn, her legs ache, head throbbing. Turning a corner the girl crashes into something solid, and it steals her breath away. Bouncing back she falls, sprawling out and she grunts, then whimpers, instantly curling on herself, while hands cover her head, assuming the fetal position. She feels hot blood dribbling down her chest and the sharp sting of the wound.

" _You met one of my Daughters, then?_ " That voice, she knows it… From the shed.

" _Help me, please."_ Alex whimpers, a pathetic thing, and her hand finds her chest then pulls away, her features paling at the amount of blood that coats her fingertips and palms.

The world began to spin again and Alex's stomach rolls with nausea. A hand is on her shoulder. She hadn't heard the woman move. Digits grasp her chin, forcing Alex to look up and for the first time she truely /witnessed/ Lady Dimitrescu. She is beautiful, with her moonkissed, pale skin, but older, with the beginning of wrinkles at the corners of her mouth and crows feet at her eyes. Her lips are such a brilliant shade of red, her mouth curling into a smoldering smirk. Hazel eyes finally met inhuman gold and Alex is left speechless.

" _None of that… You'll not faint again. It is only blood, young lady. Are you so frail you cannot handle the sight of it?"_ the Lady's hand catches Alex's wrist, her grip iron, immovable and she forces Alex's hand to her lips.

Another whimper tears from Alex's throat, her hand trembling. The woman's pink tongue lolls from her mouth, licking the pad of Alex's index finger. A shiver rips down Alex's spine and she immediately blushes, eyes ripping away, torn between horror, intrigue and shame. The villagers' suspicions were true. A low purr rumbles from the Lady's chest, eyes widening, pupils dilating. " _You are no maiden… A touch too swee…"_

The sound of flies swarmed the hallways and from them the woman materialized, her voice whining. " _Mother! You caught the Kitten! Let me play with her! She managed to get away from me! Quick little thing! I want to taste her! Please, Mother?!"_

" _Daniela, you will wa…."_ Again, the Lady is cut off with Alex scrambling on the ground, unpredictably, hiding herself against the Matron despite the hold the Lady has on Alex's wrist. The Lady's brow lofts, amusement growing in her eyes and she begins to laugh, low in throat. The girl's free hand gasps at the towering woman's waist, digits curling into dress, clinging, and Alex presses herself into Lady Dimitrescu, trying to hide herself, her body trembling.

" _No more, please, no more."_ Alex cries, her body trembling.

Daniela blinks and bursts into fits of laughter. " _Does she think you are her Mother too?! The little human kitten! Oh, Mother, you must keep her! She is too precious! Too fun to play and toy with!"_

She feels the Matron shift and strong arms wrap Alex. The girl is lifted as if she weighs no more than a feather down pillow. " _On your feet and you will release me._ " The command is sharp and dry. Alex is quick to find her footing. She didn't dare argue with the Lady before her, hands releasing Dimitrescu.

" _S..Sorry. P...please. I just want to go home. My Grandmother is sick! Codrin… He attacked me?! Where am I even?! W...Why does she turn into bugs?!"_ The questions fall from her lips like a machine gun while Alex backs and only stops when her back hits the wall. The Lady watches unamused, Daniela with wild anticipation, as if she were ready to pounce.

" _You break the toys I give you, Daniela… Every. Single. One of them. You'll not break this pet Daniela. This… Kitten, as you dubbed the girl. You've already bled her… Remember your place."_ Lady Dimitrescu's voice growls, inhuman and a whine tears from Daniela.

" _Fine, Mother! But if you discard her… I want to play with the Kitten!"_ The blonde pouts and she turns, bursting into flies that buzz down the hallways then disappear around the corner.

" _Come. The wounds must be treated least they fester. Then, I will educate you, Kitten."_ The command is simple from the Lady's lips. Alex dares not argue, least of all she finds herself at the mercy of Daniela


	4. Bandages

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

* * *

**Authors Notes:** _So, my writing is going to majorly slow down. I had a job interview today. I LANDED THE JOB. AHHHHHHHH. This is major. I want to work in the 3D modeling world, work on triple A games like Resident Evil Village. This job isn't for a gaming company but for simulations. This is /still/ getting my foot in the door. I'm. So. Fucking. Happy. Enough of my gushing excitement. Read on. Much Alcina bullying to look forward too!_

  
_I also apologize. Reading through I'm finding helllla mistakes. If someone wants to DM me the grammar and tense mistakes they see, I would apricate that. <3 I'm not a professional at editing. Like holy shit. If you've already re-read this chapter, please re-read it. I didn't realize how riddled it was with errors._

* * *

* * *

Alex follows on Alcina's heels as if she were nothing more than a needy puppy begging for a treat. The girl's attention sways with Matron's hips that roll like doomed palms in a tropical storm. Did Alcina swing her hips like that on purpose or was it a byproduct of her height?! And _**why**_ did Lady Dimitrescu feel as if she needed /heels/ on top of her height?! Alex knew heels were classy but they seem overkill on a woman who already towers as if she were a roman Goddess. There was ought else for Alex to focus on. Lady Dimitrescu stands so tall before Alex the girl's face went just a little past Alcina's navel. Alex blushes, eyes flicker away, her head giving a sharp little shake, which left her skull throbbing. Now wasn't the time to go stupid over a woman's height, her hips, or her maximus gluteus. Oh… but it was nice. Alex tears her gaze away, redirecting her attention towards the hall, memorizing what she could of it. Better to memorize an escape route rather than retain the exact curve and angle of her capturer's ass cheek.

" _What is your name?"_ Alcina asks rather out of the blue and the girl twitches, the blush on her cheeks darkening. Did she know? There was no way? Alex's pulse quickens for a moment with nervous energy and shame.

What type of degenerate was she to stare at a strangers ass?! **E** _ **specially**_ considering the circumstances and her own injuries. Priorities, Alex, priorities. Approaching a large decorative door that Alex was certain weighed more than her the Lady pushes it open as if it were nothing but a piece of paper in her way. Entering, Alex follows in behind, still awestruck at the grandeur of the castle. The room they enter is much like a foyer for a master bedroom. Couches and a coffee table rest before a burning fire. A sitting desk with paper strewn across the table top pairing with towering bookshelves nestled aesthetically against the walls. A miniature glass chandelier hangs from the center of the roof, bright and sparkling in all its beauty. There are two doors attached to the foyer. Alex made the educated guess one leads to the bedroom and the other a bathroom.

" _A…Alexandrea Dines."_ The girl responds, her voice holding a soft tremble.

Alcina pauses in her step and a low, ' _Oh?'_ rumbles from the Lady's chest, those golden eyes predatory as hazel locks with the Dimitrescu's. Alcina takes far more interest in Alex's name than the girl wants. Fuck.

Crossing the foyer Alcina leads the girl into a massive bathroom. The restroom is beautiful, shades of white, black, and gold decorate the large chamber. Alex could only compare it to the rich folks who lived in Southern California and their lavish restrooms. The floor is tile, a clean sterile white. The vanity is antique, rose cherry wood with beautiful scrollwork and design, a massive mirror leaning against the wall, attached by hinges. Flowers, trinkets, makeup, and other beauty products Alex could not place a name too are scattered across the counter tops. Nestled in the other corner of the room a beautiful black marble bathtub rests with golden trim.

Alcina swipes her hand sideways across the vanity, clearing a space. Yet she turns, golden eyes level on Alex, heavy with consideration.

" _Dines."_ A slow curling smile parts upon Dimitrescu's lips. " _I haven't enjoyed the taste of Dines in..._ " She sighs dramatically, the tip of Alcina's tongue brushing her lower lip, sensually, alluringly, as if trying to recall a flavor. There is a long pause, the silence broken with laughter. " _Almost fifty years._ " Alcina's eyes flash with pure, manic delight.

Alex cowers backwards, arms lifting to wrap her torso, which only made her chest sting. " _I don't understand._ " Alex's voice trembles and held a thread of anxiety.

" _Of course not, Dear."_ Acina arches a brow, her tone condescending as if Alex was stupid.

_"You must be the granddaughter of Cataline Dines and Denis Dines…"_ Alex blinks and her brows furrow, confusion coloring her soft features. The girl's mouth begins to open but Acina cuts Alex off, her voice importing, sharp, annoyed.

" _Yes, I know the name of every villager. I would be quite the unqualified Lady if I did not keep meticulous count of my chattel, mmmm? Regardless, I always wondered where your Grandfather scurried off too… He was a smart rodent to leave Europe. Too far out of my reach. Lucky man he escaped. To America, no doubt judging by your accent, girl. Not so lucky for your Grandmother. She paid the price your Grandfather should have… Sit. Remove your blouse."_ The Matron motions towards the vanity with a sickening smile.

Alex dares not disobey but she frowns her heart hammering away in her chest. The girl's mind fights through the thick jungle underbrush of confusion, vines wrapping logic with emotions making the two almost indistinguishable. What the fuck did her Grandfather _**do**_ that he had to abandon Grandmama and the village?! What price did Grandmama pay?! Was Alcina the reason her health was poor?! Alex's head throbbed and for a moment she feels dizzy. She swallows, unsure if it were her nerves, or adrenaline that keeps her moving.

" _I can practically /taste/ your fear on the air, girl. I haven't hurt you… yet, have I?"_ Alcina mocks, displays a fake pout then grins viciously.  
  


" _N... No!"_ Alex manages to speak, her tongue feels like a lead weight is attached to it, her mind fumbling to think through fear. Alcina arches a brow. " _N... No you haven't, Lady Dimitrescu._ " The girl quickly corrects herself.  
  
  
" _Good. Now up."_ Alcina pats the vanity a second time. " _I do not enjoy repeating myself." I_ mpatience is thick in Lady's tone.

Alex didn't need to be told a third time. She steps up to the vanity and with a grunt the girl shimmies her way up, hands and shoulders carry her body weight while the Alex performs a little leap and twist. Putting pressure on her shoulders hurt, her limbs still sore from yanking at the pipe. Alex's chest burns but she manages to get her rump on the vanity countertop. Chewing her bottom lip, fingertips grasping the hem of the turtleneck Alex wears. The girl hesitates, only for a moment. A moment too long and enough to catch Alcina's attention and displeasure. The silent threat the Lady gifts Alex with but a glance was enough to spur Alex past petty vanity and the girl tugs the top over her head.

Alex hisses, then whimpers. Fuck did her chest hurt! Some of the cloth had dried in the congealing blood around the wound and even on the wound. When the shirt pulls away, so do the scabs, and Alex gasps in pain, unprepared. She bites her bottom lip and she grits her jaw. The lesser cuts weep anew and blood begins to dribble down the girl's already blood stained chest. The girl wore a sports bra under the shirt, which keeps her small breasts hidden from view, the fabric stained with blood. Even the sport bra received damage from Daniela's attack. The cloth only holds on by a strap.

Alcina growls with impatience and steps into Alex, forcing the girl to spread her legs. " _Why modern-era women wear these contraptions I do not understand. These do nothing for you, girl. You have no breasts... for this scrap of cloth to hold."_ Alcina hisses with annoyance. The cold description of Alex's lack of breasts almost clinical and the girl blushes, embarrassed and ashamed.

The Lady's right-hand lifts into the air, digits on display for Alex. The girl tilts her head, curious. Alcina's other hand shot out, grasping Alex by the throat. Even through the glove Alex can feel chilliness seeping through the leather, unnatural. With a thrust Alcina slams the girl back against the walls, pinning Alex in place. Fight or flight instincts kick in, and Alex fights, her legs begin to kick wildly, knocking items off the vanity. Another dangerous inhuman growl tears from the Lady's throat and she shoves wide, feminine, thighs between Alex's legs, forcing them apart. Alcina's tactic forces Alex's legs into a partial split, making it nearly impossible for the girl's legs to be any sort of useful as a weapon. The Lady's hand squeezes Alex's throat and the girl feels the sheer strength and _**control**_ the Lady wields. Alcina's hand tights just enough to leave Alex lightheaded, the Lady's thumb pressing down against the girl's carotid artery, slowing the blood flow to a trickle, depriving Alex's brain of needed blood. The girl whimpers, her mind grows fuzzy with each passing second, her cheeks and nose tingling as dots begin to invade her vision. Alex's limbs felt heavy but she fights, and a single hand lifts, daring to touch upon Alcina's wrist, begging for the Lady to release her.

With a twitch of the Lady's hand sharp blades spring from the nail of Alcina's right hand. Alex's eyes pop wide with shock and horror. /Those/ were what pieced the door last night?! Fuck. She was dead. Absolutely, one hundred percent, dead. The girl's eyes snap close, her face wincing up, awaiting the worse. What was she to do?! There was no way she could break Alcina's grasp upon her, not this lightheaded, not with stars dancing in her vision. Alcina leans forward, lips brushing Alex's ears, a low, dangerous purr rumbling from the Lady's chest.

" _Do not fight me, Stray. I might… Just…"_ Alex feels the cold touch of a blade like nail, those dangerous claws slide under the strap of the sports bra. Alex's heart practically jumps into her throat, the razor sharp edge graze her skin. The touch instantly stings as if Alex had just received the worse papercut in her life. " _TCCCH!"_ The girl hisses then trembles.

" _Slip."_ Alcina chuckles low in her throat, fully aware she'd nicked the girl, the precious, helpless little thing. Oh, how delicious every squirm and desperate attempt to survive from the Stray was. The scent of Alexandrea's fear mingling with the richness of blood tantalizing on the air. Alcina understood now why her daughter could not resist the allure of the girl.

The lady gives a miniscule tug, and the sharp claw shreds the strap of the sports bra to ribbons. The fabric falls away from the Alex's chest. The nasty wounds are no longer hidden, four long nasty, unclean cuts trail across the girl's chest, from collarbone to collarbone. Two were deep, weeping blood, likely needing stitches, and the other two shallow. Every cut is red, angry, swelling. The rise and fall of Alex's chest is visible and so is the tremble in her shoulders. Small breasts are stained with dried blood, her nipples pebbling the moment the cold air of the bathroom found her skin and goosebumps rose upon her arms.

Alcina lets Alex go, suddenly, and blood rushes back to the girl's head, the tingling in her face fading way. The claws upon the Lady's right hand retracts with a twitch of the Lady's fingers. " _D…Did your h..hands just...?!"_ Alex exclaims, fearful but an undertone of intrigue invades the girl's voice. The Lady's eyes snap up to meet Alex's hazel, aware of that intrigue and a severe brow arches, her grin condescending.

_"Did my hands do what, Stray?"_ Acina mocks and her gaze devours the sight of Alex, those small, feminine breasts, slim shoulders, the small amount of healthy pudge on the girl's stomach and the gentle curve and dip of hips that disappear under the hem of pants. The Lady's gaze crawls up, landing upon the wounds with heavy consideration.

Alex is unable to smith words or form sentences. She saw what the Lady's hand did. Asking to verify made the girl feel stupid. Squirming under Alcina's studying eyes, Alex feels nothing more than a lab rat under examination. Her arm lift, covering her chest to hide her small breasts. The movement makes Alex wince.

" _Ah, ah!"_ Alcina scolds.  
  
  
" _You will drop your arm this instant… I need to get a… good look at you."_ Alcina's voice drips with disappointment but an undertone of feral hunger, those golden eyes that of a wolf gazing upon a stray sheep. " _How else will we deal with your wounds, mmm?"_ Alcina grins, flashing those razor sharp fangs.

Lady Dimitrescu's hand ventures forward, trailing her digits along the painful gashes, the bleeding divits carved into Alex's chest. The Lady seemed to care little for the discomfort she makes the stray feel, only grinning when Alex hisses in pain. Alex's arm drop away obediently from her small breasts, the girl didn't dare tempt fate. Delight burns in the Lady's eyes, rewarding Alex's obedience with a charming bright smile.

  
 _"Mmmmm....Good girl. That wasn't so hard, was it?"_ Alcina breaths. The Lady's hand pulls away, the leather tips of her gloves covered with Alex's essence, which the Lady brings to her lips, suckling the bloody treat off her fingertips as if cleaning her digits of icing from a cake.

" _The blood of a mutt… Romanian mixed with American… What a succulent blend._ " Alcina sighs passionately, uncaring that her words made Alex pale and her stomach roll with nausea.

Reaching sideways the Lady collects up a soft rag which she wets within the sink then drops it in Alex's lap. " _Clean yourself._ " The demand is simple.

Alex nods, plucking the rag up. The girl is thankful to remove the dried blood from her skin and gingerly tackles her undamaged skin first. Easy. However, cleaning the fingertipped gashes, was a whole different challenge. She dare not wipe the rag across the wounds but instead dabs and Alex winces with each touch of the rag against the raw, exposed nerves. With the extra blood removed Alex for the first time witnesses her own flesh, torn, red meat visible and her stomach tightens into a knot, her features paling with shock.

" _I'm beginning to believe you've inherited your Grandmother's frailness. Have you never been hurt before, Girl? Never… broken bone or cut yourself by accident growing up?"_ Alcina chuckles but genuine curiosity lay in those golden hues.

" _N… No."_ Alex responds, her voice small.

From the vanity the Lady collects a container. Inside is a viscous, off colored, green transparent goop, the scent bitter. Handing the container to Alex the Lady motions to it. " _This is medication… An ointment. Something I give my maids when my Daughters go a step too far in their games. The cuts will heal. One of my daughters cleaned the blood from your hair earlier while you slept… That too, will heal with time."_ Alcina's eyes train upon Alex's short hair, a frown curling her lips.

" _I find it particular that your hair is cut like a mans. Why?"_ The question is curt.

Alex flinches as Alcina's hand lifts, the Lady's digits brush along the left side of Alex's head, exploring and inspecting the texture of the girl's dark brown hair. Alex's hair like a soft bristle brush against Acina's fingertips. " _... It is unbecoming of a woman to wear their hair as a mans."_ Alcina's frown declares then frowns.

" _It's a popular style in America?"_ Alex gives a partial truth, a sheepish, half hearted smile, lying, her eyes flickering away. How the fuck was she suppose to tell the gorgeous, albeit deadly, terrifying, monstrous woman in front of her that she keeps her hair short and in that particular style because it was her statement to the world. 'Look at me, I'm gay!'

" _You're a terrible liar, Alexandrea."_ The statement is simply. " _The truth. I can hear your heart, girl. I can see the lie on those soft features of yours. The audacity you have to look away while filth spills from your lips! This is your last lie to me. The next I'll cut your tongue from your pretty mouth."_ Lady Dimitrescu growls and grasps Alex's jaw, forcing their eyes to lock.

Alex's eyes went wide and she swallows, the girl trembling. " _Gay!"_ Alex blurts.

Alcina blinks, taken aback. " _... Excuse me?"_

Words spill from Alex's mouth, anxiously, unfiltered, anything to stray far away from Acina's Ire. " _I keep it short like this because I'm gay. I like women! I've never /felt/ very feminine… Wasn't raised to be very feminine. My Mother walked out on my father when I was… maybe eight?! I've never had a woman in my life to teach me what being 'feminine' means. I just know I'm attracted to it. All I have is my father. That's it. Besides, I'm not a beautiful woman, not like your daughter or youself, L..Lady Dimitrescu. Long hair just feels... wrong on my head."_ Alex tries to slide in a compliment, praying it will earn her favor with the Lady. The girl can't help the expression of vulnerability that takes the girl's visage by storm.  
  


Alcina simply stares the burst into laughter, a large hand touching upon her own chest. Alcina releases Alex's chin, the girl is unsure if Alcina's laugh is mocking, or genuine this time around. The tone is impossible to tell. Alex instead busies herself and plucks up the container of ointment. Anything to distract her from the embarrassment that burns away at her chest. Alex didn't think her orientation was a joke to me mocked and laughed at. A small, tiny spark of anger flickers to life in the girl's stomach. Alex begins to smear the ointment over the cuts and inhales sharply. The medication stung. Try as Alex might she could not get the blush off her cheeks nor chase the shame she feels away. Who knew she'd come out to a fucking Monster before her own Grandmother.

" _Poor girl. I think I understand now. It is clear now why you scrambled and hid against me when Daniela finally caught up… You thought I'd protect you. You truly are a pathetic little thing, aren't you."_ Alcina mocks and grins, while running her digits through Alex's hair.  
  
  
" _You know in my time… homosexuality meant your death, yes? Oh... women enjoyed the carnal lusts of one another... But no one dare speak on it. My, have the times changed."_ Alcina purrs, and the Lady's palm cups Alex's cheek, a small affectionate gesture before giving that same cheek a slight pat.  
  
  
Alex merely flinches, the girl embarrassed and confused. Alex watches Alcina pluck the bandages up _. "You will be a good girl and hold still for me, won't you?"_ The Lady purrs.  
  
  


"Y..Yes, Lady Dimitrescu." Alex's eyes rip away, embarrassed. Those words, 'good girl' plucks strings Alex wasn't quite ready to admit to, yet. 

The Lady applies the bandages tightly with a delighted expression, as if she knew exactly what she was doing to Alex. The girl winces with discomfort each time the bandages wrapped her torso. By the time Acina finishes her constricting work Alex's upper chest is covered. Large, leather hands rest upon the girl's shoulders and Alcina bends, rewarding Alex a beautiful view of cleavage and soft breasts. Alex stares for a moment and instantly blushes but she feels a small pang of jealousy and insecurity. Lady Dimitrescu was the pentacle of femininity. Alcina grins viciously, tapping the underside of Alex's chin to catch the girl's attention and draw hazel eyes back to golden.

" _Eyes here, you perverted girl."_ The Lady gives an exasperated sigh and Alex gasps, ashamed, embarrassed.

" _But I wasn't!"_ Alcina pressed a single finger to Alex's lips, silencing the girl.

" _But you were. Tsk! What am I to do with you, mhmm? Next time I catch you staring I'll simply need punish you, I think. Yes.... I think I will."_ The Lady decides as if on a whim, pleasure bright in those golden eyes. _  
_

_"Tonight, you are my guest because you are a still a foreigner, Dines or not. You will stay on castle grounds. You'll not venture into the dungeons. Try to escape and I'll loose my daughters on you."_ Alex shrinks back, how many daughters were there?! Was one manic sociopath not enough?!

" _You won't make it back to the village before they rip you to shreds. Tomorrow, you belong to me, your life in my palm to feed and kindle or snuff out. Ought but a pet, property, chattel. My toy to play with as I please."_ Alcina grins a touch manically, thumb brushing over Alex's bottom lip, the Lady's eyes burning with possession and she sighs dramatically.  
  


" _But my, do we have a long way to go. Molding you will be… a challenge, I think. I'm going to enjoy crushing your will, little Stray. We'll overcome that pesky privileged American disposition, won't we, Kitten?"_ Acina begins to laugh and finally releases Alex who trembles, those brown eyes doe like, bigger than the moon, prey frozen on the spot, with no way to fight or run.

Alex's mouth opened, then snapped back shut, then opened, then snapped back shut. What the fuck was she supposed to say?

Acinca grins at the mute girl. " _Tonight because you are my guest... The correct response is, 'Yes, Lady Dimitrescu…' Tomorrow… 'Yes, Mistress' or 'Yes, my Lady.' Do you understand, girl?"_

Alex nods her head quickly, swallowing and bites her bottom lip. " _Yes, Lady Dimitrescu."_ Alex's voice trembles and Alcina grins a brilliant smile, pleased.

_"Good. You're not a stupid girl. Perhaps I'll be able to tolerate you aftercall._ _Bathe, a maid will bring clothes up for you. Do not get your bandages wet. I'll not wrap them a second time."_ Alcina pulls away from Alex, leaving the girl sprawled upon the vanity, legs still spread where Acina had stood, the space empty. Lady Dimitrescu gone from the bathroom before the girl could speak or get a word off her tongue. Impossibly past, the door but a blur as it shut.

Alex sits still for what feels like an eternity, frozen on the spot, her mind trying to process everything she'd just encountered. Was this shock? After what feels like ages the girl slips off the vanity and begins to strip while filling the tub. Her hands feel stupid as they stumble with the facets. The button of her jeans slip between fingertips, struggling to get her pants off. Hazel eyes shift, staring at the fancy tub and she watches the water fill the tub, time feels painfully slow to Alex. Who took baths anymore?! Baths were supposed to be terrible for women, UTI's, and the likes, right?! Then again, Alex supposed it didn't matter when Alcina was… Well, whatever the fuck Alcina was.

Slipping into the hot water the girl sighs and stares at the water. Her features crumble, and her body stiffens, every muscle tight as she fights the floodgate of emotions that burst from her heart. The girl breaks down into ugly sobs, tears streaming down her cheeks and dripping down into the bath water. Her last night of freedom, the trauma, the horrors, the fear, the anxiety, the confusion, it all hit Alex at once. The life she knew, her home in America, friends, family… She'd never see them again and the realization, the reality of it broke Alex's heart in two. She let the emotions roll from her in the privacy of the Lady's bathroom but she knew, guessed, Alcina could hear her, and the sniffles that echo off the tub.


	5. Movies Lie

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

* * *

**Authors Note:** I kinda struggled with chapter but I hope ya'll still like it. It. Is. Taking. All of my will power not to jump into the smutty kinky stuff right away because story building is still super important to me. I'm sure later I'll probably go through this chapter again, re-read it and change some stuff so if you read it in the next week or so I suggest going back and re-reading it.... Because I'm a perfectionist and everything I create changes over time as I adjust small things that bug me. Did ya'll know there is Alcina Dimitrescu ASMR videos and people actually /Rping/ as Lady Dimitrescu?! I'd absolutely fucking /die/ to get in a Rp like that with one of my OC's. Her head space doesn't actually come very naturally for me. Takes me time to really delve into her Vampire Goddess inhuman headspace.  
  
And like, I've loved reading other Dimitrescu stories here on Archives because I love everyone's different perspective of Alcina. ~Swoons  
  
Anyways! Read on!

* * *

* * *

At some point the maid comes with new clothes for Alex. The girl had lost track of time in the tub. How long had she been in the water? Five minutes, ten? An hour? Shock hadn’t subsided. The door opening startles Alex and she physically flinches. The maid wears a simple black dress that sweeps the woman’s ankles. The dress is nothing extravagant, but neither is it cheaply made. The Maid’s eyes are a brilliant blue, hair a dark brown tied upon her head in a smart bun.

_ “Your Dress, Miss Alexandrea.” _ The woman calls, her Romanian accent thick.

It takes Alex a moment to register that Maid spoke to her and when the woman with the dress arches an expectant brow Alex gives her head a violent shake _. “Y... Yes, sorry! I suppose Lady Dimitrescu told you my name. It is nice to meet you… I... Erm think? What’s your name?” _ Alex stumbles nervously and stands. Water dribbles down feminine curves and tan skin. 

The Maid redirects her gaze away from Alex’s nakedness.  _ “Cristina.” _ She responds and shakes her head lightly.  _ “My name doesn’t matter. Come. Out of the tub… This is the dress the Lady has chosen for you.” _

__

The maid displays the dress. The fabric is a dark sanguine, beautiful, a dress torn straight from the 1500’s. Alex blinks once, twice, a third time as dread settles in the pit of her stomach. The neckline dips in a steep ‘U’. If Alex had breasts, the dress would have surely shown cleavage. The neckline sewn to accentuate cleavage. Intricate black lace lines the hems and the waist is stiff, suggesting hidden ribs in the material for waist training and posture. 

Alex gawks. The dress is beautiful, something she had expected to see at a renaissance fair. The dress is a touch familiar and Alex’s brows furrow, confusion on her face and then it clicks. She’d seen similar dresses in some of the portraits lining the walls within the castle. The frown on Alex’s lips deepens. Alex points at the dress and she smiles sheepishly and bit her bottom lip.

  
  


_ “B… But I don’t like wearing dresses _ .” Disapproval breaks upon Alex’s features like ice on a lake. 

The Maid gives Alex a deadpan stare as if Alex is stupid. Their eyes lock for a long moment. Not a word is said, neither Lady backing down at first. Alex begins to squirm under Cristina’s cool gaze. It did not help that the girl was naked.

The maid finally shakes her head, setting the dress down upon the vanity and twists, collecting up a towel. Moving towards the tub Cristina holds the towel out, a silent command for Alex to take it and exit the water. By now the water had grown cold, a touch uncomfortable but the tub was safety. She’d rather turn into a prune than join the Monsters of the house. Gods, did Alex wish those monsters were theoretical and not reality.

_ “You will wear the dress because the Lady demands it. Now, up, please.” _ The Maid gives a small, exasperated sigh.

The frown on Alex’s lips deepens and the girl finally steps out of the tub. Wrapping the fluffy towel about her torso, she begins to dry herself. Alex feels Cristina’s gaze wandering her body as she dries, inspecting the bandages on her chest, those small breasts and finally the queer haircut atop Alex’s head. Thankfully, the maid said little of Alex’s personal style preferences. Alex’s attention shifts away, and the Maid steps forward and takes the towel, laying it upon the vanity and trades it for the dress. Alex swallows as the maid steps forward with the dress in hand. Cristina steps close, far too close and Alex feels Cristina’s breath whisp against her ear. The Maid’s voice a whisper in the wind.

_ “She will kill you. Run.”  _ Cristina steps away, and motions Alex forward.

Alex does a double take. Hazel eyes go wide, her lips parting. Ice seeps into the girl’s blood and travels down Alex’s spine. The girl stares dumbstruck, a touch of desperation and begging in those hazel eyes. Her bottom lip begins to tremble. Alex’s eyes drop to the floor, defeat coursing through her when Cristina gives but a sad shake of her head. There was nothing else the Maid could do for her.

How was Alex supposed to run? Could she even run? She would not make it ten steps from the castle. Even if she did manage to outrun Alcina’s daughters… That dress would not keep her warm in the snow. Still, what was worse? Being torn to shreds or dying of hypothermia?

Cristina steps forward bundling the dress up, the command is simple. _“Arms up, Miss. Alexandrea.”_ The maid steps forward, giving her head a shake of disapproval.

_ “S.. Sorry. Wait… What about underwear?” _ Alex’s voice is small, and her arms rose high above her head.

_ “You mean undergarments.” _ Cristina corrects.  _ “You’re not to wear them. The Lady has given explicit instructions that you are not to wear them, Miss. Alexandrea.” _

Alex blinks, her cheeks blushing as she goes stiff.  _ “I’m not to… what?! You’re kidding?” _

Cristina arches a brow _. “I’m not. Will you argue with the Lady over it?” _ The maid shot back.

Alex frowns and huffs in defeat. _ “Fine.” _ The girl’s jaw tightens and she shakes her head with annoyance. She had to walk around without /underwear/?! Was the dress not enough of a hit to her pride? Embarrassing. Uncomfortable. Fuck.

__

Cristina is quick and efficient with her task of dressing Alex, the girl practically stepping into the dress. However, the dress does not quite fit right, its fabric a bit loose in the chest area. Even with Cristina’s best attempts of tightening the strings that lace up the back the fabric still sags. Unfortunately, the Maid’s best efforts leaves Alex short of breath, squishing the girl’s poor ribs with the integrated corset. 

_ “There, please, fix your hair and when you are done join our Lady in the sitting room. Do not delay, Miss. Alexandrea. _ ” The maid bows deeply, then leaves, opening the bathroom door.

Before the door shuts she hears the Maid speak. “She is almost ready, my Lady.” And soon after, Alcina’s voice.  _ “Good. I was beginning to think she drowned in the…” _ But the heavy wooden door shuts.

The girl’s cheeks flush and another small spark of anger ignites in her gut. Her jaw tightens and the girl twists, turning towards the mirror. She stares at herself, the strangeness of her own appearance smothering out the flame in her gut. Hands lift, smoothing over the fabric about her stomach. The corset made her waist so small, the little bit of fat she did have was non-existent. She frowns and exhales softly. She looks like a boy in a dress. Only the feminine features of her face and the curves of her hips suggest otherwise. 

Alex shakes her head, the girl barely recognizing herself in the dress. Her fingertips lift, becoming a comb and she brushes the short locks atop her head, careful not to bump the goose egg. Her eyes flicker down at her bare feet. It seemed she was forbidden shoes too. Her eyes flicker to her old clothes longingly and she squints, moving to her clothes.   
  


  
Alex makes a dangerous bet. From her pants she snatches her old panties up. Moving towards the sink she turns the water on and quickly washes them the best she can… Twisting the cotton material she wrings the water then stashes the pair of panties in her dress, determined to hold on to her vanity.

Facing the door the girl takes a deep breath. Her eyes shut, collecting her wits and she makes for the door, pushing it open. Within the sitting room the Lady lounges before the fire, a saucer and teacup held within her lap. Golden eyes snap to Alex and the girl shrinks. She feels the critical inspecting gaze of the Lady and it causes Alex to chew her bottom lip.

_ “Well, well, you almost look like a woman proper now… besides your hair.” _ The Lady frowns severely and sighs, motioning Alex towards her. _ “Come here, Girl. Pick the comb up on the desk on your way… You didn’t comb your hair… did you?” _ Alcina asks and sets the saucer and teacup aside. 

Alex’s cheeks burn, a gentle huff rumbling from her chest, eyes fluttering away. She slips forward, collecting up the comb, as she passes the desk.  _ “No, Lady Dimitrescu. I didn’t. I normally don't have to. Hair this short never tangles.” _ Alex tentatively explains.

_ “No, it does not tangle, but your hair is still a mess upon your head. Improper. Come here.” _ She points to the floor by her feet and holds her hand out expectantly for the comb.

Alex blinks between the Lady’s hand and the ground. Awkwardly, the girl slips forward, standing before the Lady, and a large glove hands settles on Alex’s hip which makes the girl flinch and her eyes flicker away. That glove hand fits almost perfectly, and her gasp is firm. The touch quicken’s Alex’s pulse. Alcina guides the girl closer, long legs shifting to the side, sitting catty corner in the lounging chair until Alex’s thighs bump against the arm rests of the chair. Alcina leans forward, even sitting the Lady is taller than Alex. 

_ “Good girl.” _ Alcina purrs softly, and she feels that powerful hand upon her hip squeeze. Alex blushes, eyes flickering away. Why did those two words have to pluck Alex’s strings?!

With the comb in hand, the Lady brushes the comb through Alex’s short locks, taming the wild strands. Alcina is surprisingly gentle with the comb, not a hair on Alex’s head is tugged. However, when the teeth of the comb glide over the goose egg the girl hisses, her soft features scrunching up in pain.

A low chuckle rumbles from the Lady.  _ “Did that hurt, girl?” _ The question is rhetorical and Alex inhales sharply and holds her breath, swallowing her own personal annoyance. Of /course/ it hurt.

  
  


The Lady’s impossibly long legs uncross, golden eyes narrowing when Alex doesn’t respond right away. With a sudden tug the lady spins Alex about, a sharp gasp ripping from the girl’s chest. A powerful arm wraps Alex’s waist and rips her backwards, off her feet, until the small woman is sitting awkwardly within the Lady’s lap, small, the back of Alex’s head squished against heavy breasts. The girl inhales sharply, frozen on the spot. What, the actual fuck was happening?

_“When I ask you a question I expect a response back.”_ Alcina’s voice is exasperated and shakes her head.  
  
  
The hand upon Alex’s stomach drifts up, flat, along the girl’s stomach, keeping Alex in place. Alex’s heart hammers away in her chest, a fresh, new burst of adrenaline rushing through her veins. She was sitting in the lap of a monster, her captor?! What the fuck was Alex supposed to do?! Alcina moves incredibly fast, and Alex’s wrists are caught in a powerful grasp and forced behind her back. The girl struggles, her arms tugging and flexing with all her might. She can’t help the fight instinct and she struggles.

“ _ L..Let go! P..please! You’re hurting me!” _ Alex whimpers, her voice goes up an octave, scared.

_ “I know, and you will endure for me. You will quit struggling and surrender to me, won’t you, Stray?.” _ Alcina smirks, and the arm about her stomach squeezes, crushing Alex and knocking the air out of the girl, momentarily deflating the fight from Alex. She feels Alcina’s cheek come to rest atop her head.  _ “Girls! Come to Mother, I believe it’s dinner time. We’ve a few rules to discuss!”  _ The Lady shouts, delight practically dripping in Alcina’s voice. 

A wheeze passes Alex’s lips and her heart sinks. She attempts to break free again, but to no avail. Alex could /hear/ the sound of buzzing like a tornado off in the distance from the sitting room and the girl pales. Her struggling stops abruptly and she shoves herself back against the Lady. The doors of the foyer flies open, banging against the wall. Not two, but three separate swarms of flies invade the room and circle the ceiling before gathering before Lady Dimitrescu. 

  
  
  


Alex whimpers, she knew Daniela by her blonde hair, but thankfully, blood didn’t smear the woman’s mouth and chin this time, but oh, were those manic eyes glued to Alex. The second woman seems to step from the flies, and she wears a similar black dress, hugging wide hips and heavy breasts. The dress is similar to Daniela’s but with slight differences in cut. This woman wore a hood that masks most of her face, only the wisps of copper hair are visible and violent blue eyes. The final swarm of flies materializes, and this woman wears the same dark colors, curling brown hair frames her face. Alex breathing came quick and irregular, her fear palpable

_ “Mother! Is the Kitten for dinner?!” _ Daniela asks with a manic laugh.

_ “She is the girl, Daniela?” _ The brunette asks, her voice didn’t sound as crazed but instead shines in her eyes.

_ “Mmmph. Mother! Why does the /pet/ get to sit in your lap?!” _ The woman with copper hair complains while Daniela bursts into laughter.

_ “Yes Claudia! Don’t you taste her fear?! Is she not precious?! Mmmmph! I want to play with her. Please, mother?!” _ Daniela begs, bursting into flies and zipping before Alcina, materializing only feet away. 

Alcina chuckles, her grin, for the first time is genuine as she gazes affectionately upon her Daughters. _ “Daniela, wait my Dear.”  _ Alcina’s attention shifts the copper haired daughter and arches a brow.  _ “Are you jealous, little Lavinia? You know why I must keep her in my lap. You three would make short work of the Stray, wouldn’t you? Mmm? She’d be dead before I could rise from my chair.” _ The lady grins cruelly. 

Alex freezes on the spot and tries to become one with the Lady’s dress. Maybe if she didn’t move, didn’t breathe, didn’t make a sound the three piranha daughters in front of her would go away, leave her alone. Alex knew that wasn't the case.

_ “Mmph! Fine Mother! I’ll be good and wait!” _ Daniela takes a step back, respecting her Mother’s space.

Lavinia simply sulks and shoots daggers at Alex. Fuck.   
  


Claudia perks up, tilting her head, shoulders swaying.  _ “Mother, what are the new rules… And… Why does your pet look like a boy wearing a dress? She is definitely a woman… I smell it!”  _ Claudia makes a point of tilting her head back to scent the air.

Alex squints, even through the fear the girl is getting tired of being teased for her hair. Alcina’s hand lifts, grasping Alex by the chin and tilts the girl’s head this way and that. The Lady’s strong hand still holds the girl’s small wrists together behind her back, tight, a touch painful. Alex would have bruises on her skin later..

_ “Mmm… My dear Daughters… For now we are keeping this… Pet. As Daniela says, Kitten. None of you are to permanently damage Miss. Alexandrea. Tonight she is our guest… Tomorrow…. /My/ toy. Daniela, Lavinia, Claudia… you know how displeased Mother will be if she finds her toy broken, yes?” _ The Lady’s voice growls with the undertone of a threat by the time her words trail off. 

Alex bites her bottom lip, eyes flickering sideways, embarrassed. Her sense of self slipping. She didn’t have anatomy of herself anymore… No, her sense of self belonged to Alcina now. She was to be a /pet/ nothing more than a /slave/ and the knowledge sits ill in the girl’s stomach. All three of Alcina’s children nod their head, cheering in unison.  _ “Yes Mother!” _

_ “Your pulse sped… Girl.” _ Alcina’s voice purrs against Alex’s ear.   
  


  
  
  


  
A violent shiver rips down the girl’s spine and her breathing instantly quickens, heart pounding in her chest, her pulse a fluttering thing. Alcina’s breath is cold against her ear and goosebumps lift rise on her skin. She feels Alcina’s nose and lips brush down, against her jaw, the Lady’s curling locks ticklish against Alex’s face. Alex holds her breath and she trembles then flinches when she feels impossibly sharp fangs trail her throat, crimson lips pausing over the girl’s pounding pulse. 

Daniela perks up first, giggling up a storm.  _ “You are going to mark her, now?! Here?! With us watching?! Oh Mother! You spoil us!” _ The blonde’s eyes widen with sick delight. 

Alex’s jaw drops and the words spill from her mouth.  _ “Excuse me, wha…” _

Alcina didn’t give Alex the opportunity to speak, her hand clamping down over the girl’s lips. A muffled cry tears from Alex’s lips and she begins to squirm and wiggle. The Lady growls deep in her throat, the sound inhuman and Alex feels the wetness of Alcina’s tongue lolling up her neck, tasting the girl’s skin. The struggle immediately dissipates and things tighten in her gut… and between her thighs. Alex shuts her eyes, ashamed, heat crawling up her neck and her cheeks stain pink.

_ “Good girl.” _ Alcina’s voice murmurs.  _ “Yes… that’s it… Surrender.” _ Her voice hisses. 

  
The pain came suddenly, The Lady’s teeth sank and ripped into her flesh where shoulder meets neck, away from the life giving-arteries. Alex’s eyes pop open, every muscle in her back and shoulders goes rigid and she whimpers, eyes welling with tears, the pain intense. Her breathing came faster, and her body tries crumpling like an accordion, but the Lady’s strong arm keeps Alex upright and tight against Alcina’s body. She can feel the suction of Alcina’s mouth, drawing the girl’s blood from the wound, the Lady’s tongue prodding to keep the girl’s blood from clotting, the flow open and flesh. Alex can /hear/ Alcina swallowing her blood.

Alex’s head begins to swim, eyes unfocused upon the daughters who drew close. When had they gotten on the floor? Why are they crawling? Gods, their fangs were terrifying, sharp, apex predators. Alex tries to make sense of what she saw before her, Alcina’s daughter’s mewling and lusting for even a taste of what her Mother feasts on. The Matron finally releases Alex’s wrists and guides them in front of Alex, holding the girl’s arms out. Sharp nails dig and slice small cuts open, bleeding Alex’s wrists. The girl barely registers the pain.    
  


  
None of Alcina’s daughters dare put lips or teeth upon Alex, but instead stick their tongues from their mouths, catching Alex’s essence as it drips from her skin. She can hear their euphoric moans, their whimpers of delight and manic laughter.

Alcina finally pulls free, groaning in pleasure, her lips a deep crimson. The wound is surprisingly clean, though it bled and trickled down the girl’s chest, staining the bandages. Those crimson lips nestle against Alex’s ear, soft spoken, pleased words purring from the Lady’s voice.

“Good Girl.”   
  


The blood loss and pain is too much and Alex faints with Alcina’s praise floating fresh through her mind. That was what it felt like to be bit by a vampire. The movies fucking lied. It hurt like a bitch


End file.
